1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device that is driven with a low frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image based on input image data. When the display device displays the same image (e.g., a still image) for extended periods of time, a method of driving the display device can reduce power consumption by driving the display device with a low frequency (or, with a relatively low frequency). However, when the display device is driven with low frequency, a scan operation of the display device according to the low frequency (or, a relatively slow refresh rate of a screen of the display device) may be noticeable to a user, or a luminance drop, which occurs during a refresh time of the screen of the display device, may be noticed by the user.